we will be together again, i promise
by Marissalyn
Summary: a steferine fanfic. what if Katherine came back, wanting to become a better person and finally settle after all of these years? would that person she still loved so happen to be Stefan? who will help her become a better person and try to help her win his heart back?
1. I'm Back

Stefan sat in the study, flipping through age old books, in hopes of finding something, anything on the Originals. He thumbed through yet another hard back when he heard footsteps up the walkway outside. "Come on Katherine, you can do this." He sat up abruptly, what was she doing on his doorstep? She was the last person he wanted to see as he stood up, discarding the book and heading into the main hallway. Before Katherine could knock, Stefan had ripped open the heavy wooden front door to leave her clenched fist suspended in air. Stefan's eyes bored into her as he said, "Katherine, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but I don't see the point in lying. What is it you want?"

She sighed, "What do you mean?" "Well you seem to only show up when you want something. Plus you disappeared for months ever since the night Mikael was killed. Where've you been?" Her walls went right back up as she cocked a smiled as she passed him and walked into the house, "Wouldn't you like to know." He clenched his teeth as he pulled a sarcastic smile before shutting the door and following her back into the study. Katherine poured herself a glass of Damon's prized bourbon and made herself comfortable on the couch. "It seems that you've got me all wrong Stefan. You think you've got me all figured out, but that's where you're wrong. Remember, I always have the upper hand, and I'll always be two steps ahead of you." Then she was gone. Stefan sighed, she wouldn't be gone for long this time, even though he wished that she would just fall off the side of the earth and leave him to wallow in his own misery.

…

Stefan woke the next morning with a jolt, waking up in a pool of sweat. The nightmares he has been having lately were becoming more and more vivid. He heard his shower running as he stood up and over to his bathroom, "Damon how many times have I told you, why can't you use your own damn shower." He looked up then to see the bare back of a brunette, standing beneath the shower head facing away from him. "Elena?" he asked as Katherine turned around, "Wrong again. It seems that you are still in denial about Elena leaving you for your brother." She looked at him; her olive toned skin glistening from the water, her wet hair clung to her back as she looked him up and down in his red and black plaid pajama pants and bare chest. Her eyes flicked back to his as she spoke, "Cute jamies, you wear them for me?" he shook his head beginning to back out of the doorway. "Come on Stefan, join me. Remember how much fun we used to have in the shower, with your father in the next room over, I would giggle and you'd cover my mouth as to not wake him?" Stefan clenched his teeth at her words and the tent in his pants as he continued to leave. "Could you at least pass me a towel?" she asked before sighing and grabbing a towel herself.

Stefan relieved himself in Damon's shower, returning to his bedroom with one of Damon's black bath towels around his waist. He found Katherine on his bed dressed in Elena's clothes. He growled, "Where did you get those?" she made a surprised face, pulling at her shirt, "Oh this I just found it in your dresser. If you want me to put them back I have no problem with taking them off." She began to pull the shirt over her head when Stefan spoke up, "No, its fine. Can you go somewhere else though? I have to get dressed." Katherine pulled the shirt back down, leaned back on her elbows and looked up at him, "I'm rather comfortable where I am, don't worry Stefan, it's not like I haven't seen all of you before." He turned away from him as he turned his back to her and started to pull clothes out of his dresser drawers. Katherine continued to watch him as he dropped his towel and she got a quick look at his backside before he quickly pulled on his navy blue boxer briefs. Katherine stood then, dragging a perfectly manicured nail across his shoulder blades before leaving the room. Stefan shivered slightly from her touch as pulled on a shirt and jeans. What was she up to? All he knew was that she wouldn't be going anywhere until she gets what she wants.

After pulling on a pair of socks, he descended the stairs to find Katherine nowhere in sight. He went to the fridge in the basement for a blood bag, drinking it down and tossing away the bag. He returned to the study to read Pride and Prejudice for a while in his favorite chair. Katherine was in town, looking for that certain someone she knew could help her. She sat down at the bar beside him, "Katherine, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, sipping from his whiskey. "Damon I need your help." She waved the bartender over, "Dirty martini please." She spoke sweetly to him as he eyed her up and down. "Right away." He said, winking at her. Damon scoffed, "You have everyman you've ever met wrapped around your finger. And as for you need helping, since when does the great Miss Katherine Peirce asks for anything when she can just take it?" Katherine mouthed a thank-you to the bartender as he placed her drink on the bar. "Well you see Damon, I'm trying this new thing." He looked over to her, "And what would that 'thing' be?" she sat back, taking a large sip from her glass, "Being a better person." Damon tried to hold it in but failed, beginning to laugh hysterically, "You're joking right? You nice? There would be better luck in getting your head ripped off by an alligator."

Katherine ignored his snide remark, "I've decided that playing games for as long as I have was beginning to become a bore. I've decided to actually settle down with someone sounded more amusing every year whilst I've decided who that person would be." Damon nodded, "Ah, Stefan. Well, that won't be as easy as you think." "I'll just keep trying is all until he finally cuts his 'I don't have feelings anymore' bullshit and gets over himself." Damon chuckled lightly, "That definitely sounds like baby bro." Katherine decided to change the subject, no longer wanting to dwell on her love life, "How is my doppelganger anyhow? Still breathing I presume." Damon rolled his eyes, "Yes and unlike you, I actually care about her living her normal human life to the fullest even though she is your great granddaughter of sorts." Katherine tipped back her drink, finishing it off and placing it back on the bar, "So you'll help me then?" Damon sighed, "I'll try, but no promises." She leaned over, kissing his cheek, "I always knew you were still the same." Then she stood from the bar and continued out the door leaving Damon to pay for her drink.

So what did you guys think? This is a new story I'm trying to branch out from just Delena and try something new. Let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!

Xoxo-Marissa


	2. Forgive Me

Stefan stood, pulling on his coat and headed out for the evening. Damon was rarely home nowadays and he needed to find a new source of entertainment. He walked into the grille, sitting down at the bar and ordering a beer. "Hello Stefan." "Alaric." Stefan nodded to his brother's best friend. "What brings you here?" Alaric asked, looking at his cup lazily before taking a swig. Stefan was handed his beer as he spoke, "Well I didn't want to exactly spend the rest of eternity holed up in my own home." Alaric chuckled lightly, trying to keep the mood light, "Sounds fun." Stefan drank from his beer bottle as Alaric watched him, and noticed that he didn't seem to like alcohol a whole lot, considering how his throat contracted every time he took a sip. "Listen, Ric I was wondering if you'd like to go catch a movie or something." "You want to hold hands too?" Alaric asked jokingly. Stefan looked at him sideways, "Sorry, it's just I haven't hung out with guys in a long time. What do you and Damon usually do?" "Well, what we use to do was drink away our sorrows until we couldn't see straight. But things have changed considering he's now with the woman he loves and mine, well mine is buried six feet below."

Stefan nodded, Jenna's death was hard on all of them but Ric was the only one who seemed to still deal with her loss every day. "Look Ric- "Save it, just, drink up." They clinked glasses and each drank away the pain. Katherine watched from a distance, wondering how much had Stefan changed, from the looks of it, not very much. Damon and Elena were in full out make out mode when a knock rung out through the air. At first they ignored it until it became a national anthem. Damon stood from the bed, "I'll be right back." Elena nodded, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. Damon descended the stairs, answering the door of the Gilbert home. Katherine stood on the other side, a hand on her hip looking impatient. "Katherine." Damon nodded; walking out onto the porch and shutting the door behind him, letting the whole neighborhood see his bare chest. Katherine looked him up and down, "Button up Romeo, not everyone wants to see your goodies." Damon looked down, noticing his fly was open, closing the zipper and buckle his pants, he scratched the back of his head, "May I help you?" he asked. "It seems Stefan has found a new buddy, yours to be exact." Damon chuckled, "Stefan is hanging out with Alaric?" "Laugh all you want, all I know is that your drunk has gotten Stefan into drinking again and you and I both know what alcohol does to him."

Next thing they knew they were standing in the entrance to the Grille, staring at the stage, their jaws wide open. Stefan was standing on the stage, a microphone in hand, "This song is for my ex-girlfriend Elena Gilbert." Then the musical intro to the song 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift played through the speakers. "You're on the phone with your boyfriend; he's upset he's going off about something that you said he doesn't get your humor like I do." "Oh shit." Damon cracked up, hysterically laughing. Katherine stood, a frown plastered on her face as Stefan continued to belt out the lyrics, "Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?" Caroline climbed onto the stage, another mic in hand, "Ok, thank-you Stefan." She reached for his mic only to have Stefan move away from her, "This is my favorite part!" Damon was practically rolling around on the floor. "Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."

All of a sudden he slipped, falling off the stage and crashing into a table. Katherine punched Damon in the gut as he sucked in a gasp of air before continuing to chuckle as they jogged over to Stefan who was struggling to stand. "Stefan?" Caroline ran over to them to help Katherine stand him up. "Elena?" Stefan asked as Caroline looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, it's me." Katherine assured him as she handed him over to Damon. She grabbed Caroline's wrist, "Don't you say a word, he doesn't need to know who I am right now, it's bad enough he fell off stage, do you want him to make a bigger fool of himself? He knows I'm in town, he's just a little drunk." Caroline rolled her eyes, "A little?" "Shut up." Katherine turned on her heel, heading over to the back alley door where Damon waited. "Now what, shall we drug him with chloroform and chain in the basement for your 'Fifty Shades of Grey' fantasies?" Katherine walked past him, propping open the door, "Not funny, now help me get him back to your house. And then you can go play house with Elena." Damon sneered at her as he dragged Stefan out the door as he dragged his feet on the ground.

"Thank-you Damon, seriously." Damon shrugged, before getting back in his car and driving away. Katherine turned to Stefan who was drunkenly staring at the door. "Come on Stefan." Stefan put his hand out, "Just give it a moment, I'm sending the door a message telepathically." Katherine rolled her eyes before opening the door and pulling him inside and pulling him up to his room. She sat him down on the bed, helping him out of his boots and jacket. "I love you Elena, I'll do anything to get you back." He murmured as he stared at his hands. Katherine didn't know what to say other than, "I know." "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'll change, I promise." It was hurting Katherine to see him in such a way, the man she loved didn't love her back and instead he thought she was her doppelganger and begging for forgiveness. "Goodnight Stefan." Stefan reached for her face and before Katherine could react, he kissed her, "Goodnight Elena."

Katherine stood from the bed, leaving the room and residing in the guest room. She touched her lips, as a tear trailed down her cheek, knowing that that kiss wasn't meant for her.


	3. Just Listen

Katherine stood from her bed, looking at herself in the mirror. Yesterday she had gone out to buy herself a wardrobe. She walked over to the dresser, pulling open each drawer and pulling out a particle of clothing. As she got dressed Stefan was waking up down the hall, clutching his head he sat up in bed, noticing he was still clothed in yesterday's clothes. He stood, going into the bathroom to get a shower. Katherine came out into the hall, hearing a faint sound of running water. She headed downstairs, setting on the kitchen table a bottle of Advil and a cup of herbal tea. Stefan came downstairs to find it on the table, he sat down at the table to pop a pill and take a sip of tea. "Good morning." Stefan looked up to see Katherine walking into the room, "What are you still doing here?" "Making you breakfast." Katherine set a plate in front of him, sitting down across the table. Stefan didn't buy the act of kindness, leaning on his elbows he leaned forward, "What are you doing Katherine? What are you planning?" Katherine sipped her tea, "Nothing." "So you're telling me you're just here to say hi." Katherine sat her cup down, "What makes you think I have something up my sleeve?" Stefan sat back, crossing one leg over the other, "Why because you're Katherine Peirce, also known as Katerina Petrova, evil conniving bitch."

Katherine smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, "I'll admit, I don't have the best record of kindness." Stefan sputtered, "You're telling me." Katherine knew she wasn't the nicest person in the world and that she had hurt a lot of people, but she was willing to change that now. "Stefan, I just want to move on from all of this, start over. You're willing to do so yourself." Stefan shook her head, "What makes you want to play nice after all of these years?" "Just as I said, I want to turn over a new leaf." Stefan nodded, "Well I don't believe you." "You don't have to." Stefan stood, pushing his plate away from him, "I appreciate the attempt but I'm afraid I might find poison, or better yet vervain." Katherine rolled her eyes, "Fine, don't believe a word I just said, but there's one thing that has always been true, I love you Stefan." Stefan growled, he had had enough of her games, flashing across the table and gripping her neck, slamming her back into the wall, her head cracking the plaster. "I've had enough now Katherine, now leave my home." Katherine struggled against his grip, prying his fingers off of her and grabbing his wrist, twisting it until it broke, distracting him before flipping him over and pinning him to the hardwood floor, straddling his waist. "Remember who's stronger here honey." Stefan was fuming and out of confusion and frustration he gripped her face between his hands and leant forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Katherine reacted quickly, grinding herself against his midsection and he rolled her over and pinned her to the floor, Stefan sat up, now straddling her, "It's so easy to distract you Katherine." She breathed heavily from the kiss, "Just having fun is all." She pushed his chest as he flew off of her and into the wall again. Katherine stood, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "You don't want to know what happens when you fight fire with fire Stefan." She walked past him as Stefan called out, "Careful Katherine, your humanity is showing." All she did was laugh in response, he didn't even know the half of it, she thought.


	4. We Will Get Through This

Damon sat in his car at the edge of the woods as his passenger door opened. "Katherine." She slid in beside him, slamming the door, "Damon." Damon pulled away from the curb, driving down the road. "Last night something happened Damon. While Stefan was drunk, he thought I was Elena and he started begging for my forgiveness and before I could realize it, he kissed me thinking I was her." Damon listened as he pushed down on the gas pedal, watching the speedometer rise. "And you feel guilty that you didn't stop him." "Well, yeah." "My how you've changed." He said, sounding shocked. "Just step on it." "Where are we going?" "To see your sister." "My sister?" "Yes your older sister Alexia, she is a vampire isn't she?" Katherine turned to look at him. "Yes, but what do you have to see her for?" he asked warily. Back in the days when Damon was still human and he knew nothing of Katherine, back when he didn't even know who she was, his older sister of four years had brought home a friend from college.

That friend just so happened to be little Miss Katherine. Alexia had begged their father for Katherine to stay with them over spring break and he had immediately fallen for her. Now he wished he hadn't, that he hadn't had even given her the time of day but it was a tad bit late for regrets. "I need to talk to her." Alexia lived in New Brunswick, New Jersey and they had some road to travel. "It's about 9am now so we better get a move on if we want to get there by morning." Stefan cleaned up the mess of breakfast that he refused to eat and left the house.

"Stefan." Elena had opened the door to find him standing on her porch. "What are you doing here?" she asked, opening the door wider, leaning against the door frame. "I need to talk to you." "About what?" "About last night." "Last night?" Elena was confused, her brows scrunched together. Stefan nodded, "I know I was drunk and I had no right to and I just wanted to apologize." "For what?" "Kissing you." Elena stood up straight. "Look Stefan, I don't know who you were with last night, but I was here with Damon." Stefan gulped, "Damon." "Yes Damon, my boyfriend." "Right, Damon." "Stefan." "No Elena, it's cool, sorry to waste your time with my stupid apologies." "Stefan, you can't feel this way about me anymore." Stefan ignored her, walking away. Elena sighed, watching him go as she shut the door.

"Come on Katherine you know how I hate U2!" "How could you?! They're Irish and their accents are to die for sexy." Damon rolled his eyes, hitting the button that changes stations. "You'd rather listen to MMR?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Don't you know it's all about sex drugs and rock n roll?!" he asked, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. "You don't even do drugs!" she said, having to compete with the loud speakers. Damon shrugged, "Don't have to; I already know what good music is, certainly not that band full of leprechauns." Katherine gapped, "They are not leprechauns!"

Stefan sat down at the bar once again, there weren't that many things to do that could occupy someone of his age. He got bored of reading and he thought television was a waste of time except for when Gilmore Girls came on; he secretly had a thing for Lorelai. The bartender handed him a bottle of beer and then continued to wipe down the rest of the bar as Stefan tilted back the bottle, taking a long gulp. "Hey Stef." Caroline sat down beside him, asking for two shots of tequila. "Hey Caroline." He said in response. After the bartender handed her two shot glasses, she slid one over to Stefan, "I don't want to drink alone." Stefan nodded, finishing off his beer and taking the glass in his hand. "What shall we drink to?" he asked as Caroline raised her glass, "To being single." "What happened to Tyler?" "I caught him in our bed with some bimbo." Stefan nodded thoughtfully, "To being single." They tipped back their shots, feeling the burning pleasure glide down their throats.

"Don't stop believin', hold on to the feelin', streetlights, people!" Damon and Katherine sang along to the song as it ended. Katherine leaned back in her seat, "I love that song." "Finally something we can agree on." Damon said, pulling into the parking lot of a little inn. They stopped in the lobby first to get a room. Damon leaned over the check in desk, smirking at the young-twenty something blonde who sat behind it. "I'd like a room please." He said as Katherine rolled her eyes. "That I can help you with, I just need your id please." Damon nodded, "Of course." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and sliding his drivers license over to her. "Well Mr. Salvatore…" "Please, call me Damon." He interrupted her. "Ok, Damon. You will now have room D21. How long will you be staying?" "Just tonight." She frowned slightly before looking over his shoulder at Katherine. "I'm sorry; do you need a room as well?" "No, I'm with him." The woman pursed her lips then said to Damon, "Here's your key." Damon took the key from her smiling, "Thank you." As they begun to walk away she called after them, "Have a good night!" Damon smirked as Katherine rolled her eyes, "You had to mess with the poor girl's head didn't you?" "I wouldn't be me otherwise." "You say it like it's a bad thing." Damon opened the door to their room, "I'll sleep on the couch." Katherine nodded, beginning to strip. "What are you doing?" Damon asked wide eyed. Katherine rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to sleep in my clothes if I don't have any other one's to wear for tomorrow, they'll get wrinkly. Besides, I always sleep naked, you should know that." Damon rolled his eyes, stripping down to his boxers and flopping onto the couch, rolling away from her before she got completely bare, facing the wall. "Goodnight Damon." "Goodnight Katherine."

Stefan pressed her back against the door, kissing a trail down her neck. Caroline breathed heavily as she slid his jacket off of his shoulders. He opened the door to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he pushed her back onto the bed as he pulled his shirt over his head and his jeans down his legs. Caroline undressed as well leaving both of them in their undergarments. Stefan leaned down, straddling her as he pulled the covers over their heads…


	5. A Turning Point

Damon woke to a heel clocking him in the head, "Get up." Katherine said as he grumbled, sitting up and scratching his head. Katherine retrieved her heel, slipping it on and standing by the door. Damon stood, pulling his clothes back on and following her out the door and back into the car.

Stefan woke the next morning, a hangover present as he rolled over to realize he wasn't alone in his bed. Blonde hair cascaded off of the pillow beside him; a girl lay beside him facing away from him. He could tell she wasn't wearing any clothes under the comforter as he sat up, "Caroline?" he never thought of the blonde in this way but could remember fuzzily that he did have a good time the night before. Caroline rolled over to face him, giving him a full display of her naked chest, "Good morning." She said g a bit groggily as she smiled up at him through drooped eyes. Stefan wasn't sure of what to do other than to let her down easily, "Caroline…" She propped herself up on her elbow, "Yeah?" Stefan gulped his dick thinking for him. "Nothing, it's just that I just got out of a relationship and..." "Say no more, besides I'm not looking for another relationship anytime soon. Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"We have about ten miles to go." Damon said as they drove down the highway. "Good." "What is it you need to talk to my sister about anyways?" Katherine looked at him sideways, "Nothing that would peak your interest." "Try me." "It's about Stefan." Damon took a turn off of the highway, "What makes you think my sister could help you with my brother?" "She knows a few witch spells." "So you're just going to put a spell on him to make him love you? Did you give up already?" "No. I just want to ease the pain of Elena, you could benefit from that too you know. You'd never have to worry about Stefan trying to get in between you two ever again."

About half an hour later, they stood on the eldest Salvatore's front step as they rang the doorbell. A few moments passed before a woman answered the door, she had raven colored cascading curls that lay delicately around her face, falling down her back and framing her breasts. She had deep cobalt blue eyes and the smirk to end all smirks. Damon was the spitting image of his older sister Alexia. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked between her old friend and her brother. "I came to make amends and to ask you for a favor." Katherine said as Alexia looked out at the street before ushering them into the little house. They headed into the kitchen where a little boy with curly blonde hair and big green eyes sat in a high chair and a little girl with long brown hair and grey eyes sat coloring at the table.

"Damon, these are your niece and nephew, Dakota and Aaron." He smiled, "How old are they?" "Dakota's 6 and Aaron is 3." He knelt down beside Dakota, looking at her drawing which was a big oak tree with a white picket fence around it. "Ok now that all the mushy family stuff is out of the way, let's get to it shall we?" "Well what is it that you want?" Alexia asked, grabbing a Sippy cup from the fridge and handing it to her son. "I need you to do a spell on Stefan so he gets over his ex-girlfriend." "Still messing with baby bro huh?" she asked. Damon smiled; he never thought how much he had in common with his sister. "I love him Alex; you of all people should know that." Alex sighed, "Damon can you watch them for a few minutes, this shouldn't take long." He nodded, sitting down in a chair next to his niece and across from his nephew who was looking at him, curious as to whom this man was. "You're not my daddy." Dakota said then. "No, I'm your uncle." She nodded, switching her color of crayon. Damon looked over her shoulder then to see a woman now standing just outside the fence and a man stuck within the confines.

As he looked closer he noticed that the man looked like Stefan and the woman he wasn't too sure if it was supposed to be Elena or Katherine. "Can I see that for a second?" he asked, hoping for a better look. She pulled back from the artwork, "You can have it. I drew it just for you." She said. "How did you-" he was cut off then by the sound of women chatting. "Thanks again." Katherine said as they left the library. Alex shut the doors behind them as they headed back out into the kitchen. "Sorry I wasn't much of help." "Oh stop, at least now I know right?" "Right, I hope things work out for you two." "Yeah me too." Katherine then turned to Damon, "Ready to go?" she asked. He looked to Dakota and then to Alex before clearing his throat and standing up.

They climbed back into Damon's car as Katherine gave him a rundown of what had happened in the library. "So it turns out, he's already over her! Can you believe it?" "Really? Huh." He was in complete shock from what had just happened in the kitchen. Katherine turned to him, "What's with you?" "I think my niece is psychic." He said in astonishment.


End file.
